O Jardim Secreto
by Lijah-Tyler
Summary: Leiam, é legal! ihihih Se vc gosta de Snape/Harry, tá no caminhu certu! n esqueça de deixar um comentáriozinhu, mande um email... plz, de sua opiniaum, faça a Lijah feliz! :D
1. c a p í t u l o 1

**Título:** "O Jardim Secreto"  
**Autora:** Lijah ^__^  
**E-mail da autora:** lijah_tyler@hotmail.com          
**Rating:** PG-13 (inventei)  
**Spoilers:** Ah, quem liga pra Spoilers? Eu não ligo.  
**Quem:** Snape/Harry  
**Gênero:** SLASH XD  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona desses personagens! Eles são de alguém, não meus! Blá, blá, blá... :P   
**Obs.:** Ei pessoal Brasuca, vamo começa a aparecer nesse FanFiction.Net pq leitor é o que não falta! Essa história de ter que pôr no 'Spanish' é uma bosta!!! . Ah, leiam e 'Review'! ihihihih :D

**O  J a r d i m  S e c r e t o **

**C a p í t u l o  U m **

            É de manhã e os alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória lutam contra o inevitável sono que uma aula de Poções causa sendo a primeira aula do dia. Hermione que não tem o costume de perder o interesse nas aulas, está rabiscando anotações em um pergaminho mas sem conseguir esconder da cara o cansaço. Ron, pelo contrário, apoiou indiscretamente na sua pilha de livros e oscila entre olhos fechados e abertos. Já Harry está em acordado, seus grandes olhos verdes acompanham os movimentos lentos que o professor Snape faz enquanto explica ingredientes complicados para a classe.

            O mestre de Poções observa sem expressão cada aluno e eventualmente espreme seus olhos escuros em algum que não esteja prestando atenção, o que NÃO era o caso de Harry, mas para Snape, provocar o pequeno Potter nunca era perda de tempo.

            - Sr. Potter... Seria bom se o senhor começasse a anotar as aulas para que nada de... Ruim... Aconteça no dia do teste...

            Harry sacudiu a cabeça devagar e pensou em inúmeras respostas, mas como conhecia muito bem seu professor, achou melhor pegar a pena e fingir que a bronca fazia algum sentindo.

            "Porque ele nunca responde? Que menino mais estúpido... Será que ele realmente pensa que eu gosto de provocar ele a toa?"

            A sineta tocou e enquanto Snape lutava por atenção ("Eu vou recolher os deveres amanhã, para nota!") em meio ao barulho de pessoas se levantando e arrumando as malas, Harry acabava de derrubar todo o seu material no chão, devido a alguma brincadeira de algum aluno da Sonserina com a sua mochila. Pediu para que Ron e Hermione fossem na frente, que ele logo os alcançaria.

            O silêncio desagradável tomou conta daquela masmorra. Harry recolhia o mais rápido que podia o seu material pois a presença do professor, rodeando sua escrivaninha, olhando-o como um predador estava começando a deixar ele maluco. Quando conseguiu se levantar com o material na mão, deu de cara com Snape, que o encarou com seu olhar superior de sempre, intragável, o professor Snape.

            - Potter.

            Harry engoliu seco, mas não perdeu a coragem, muito pelo contrário, sentiu-se corajoso e até irritado com aquele "Potter" que o professor acabara de falar. "Potter" repetia ele na cabeça.

            - Snape. - retrucou o garoto, encarando-o com o mesmo olhar sério.

            Os dois continuaram assim por mais alguns segundos, olhavam-se como se queriam provar qual dos dois iria desviar o olhar primeiro. Harry achava insuportável olhar aquelas duas bolas pretas e sem brilho no meio da cara do professor e, Snape, não podia agüentar a profundidade e a beleza daquelas duas jóias verdes que enfeitavam o rosto jovem de seu aluno.

            - Posso ir pra minha aula de Herbologia agora? - disse Harry num tom grave.

            "Não, de jeito nenhum. Você vai continuar ai onde está... Aquela tampinha da Sprout que se dane..."

            - O que diabos você está esperando, Potter? - respondeu o professor, fingindo-se irritado.

            O sextanista da Grifinória virou o rosto irritado, rangendo os dentes e saiu da sala em passos pesados.

            Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Hermione assistia Ron jogar xadrez com Simas Finnigan. Já tinha passado da hora do jantar, todos já estavam bem alimentados e sentindo-se agradavelmente aquecidos dentro do salão comunal da Grifinória. Os deveres ainda não lhes entupiam as agendas então tinham tempo pra desfrutar seu tempo livre com coisas menos cansativas. Harry por sua vez folheava as suas anotações da aula de Poções e relembrava irritado do professor.

            - Ei, Harry. - disse Hermione se afastando dos dois jogadores e sentando-se ao lado de Harry - Porque você está tão preocupado com esse dever de Poções? Francamente, nem eu consigo pensar em deveres na noite de sexta-feira!

            - Não estou pensando no dever! - respondeu abaixando as anotações para ver melhor sua amiga - Estou pensando no Snape...

            Ron que estava ouvindo a conversa, comentou em voz alta.

            - Pior ainda! - e deu uma risadinha.

            Harry também riu, mas continuou explicando para Hermione.

            - Depois que algum otário da Sonserina desfiou minha mochila e fez meu material cair, o Snape ficou me rodeando. Depois impediu minha passagem... Ficou me encarando como se quisesse arrancar alguma coisa de mim... "Potter" disse ele uma hora... Sem motivo algum, só "Potter", ele falou!

            Ron, Hermione e até Simas pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olharam confusos para Harry.

            - Tá... - disse Ron - Isso foi estranho, Harry! Quero dizer... Desencana! O Snape SEMPRE faz coisas sem sentindo!

            - Mas... - tentou explicar o garoto - Dessa vez fez sentindo... Ou não...

            - Harry... - disse Hermione colocando suas mãos sobre o braço estendido de seu amigo - Você tá estressado, é isso... Vá dormir, eu aconselho!

            Mas Harry não foi dormir. O salão foi ficando vazio até restar só ele sentando em frente à lareira. Não agüentava mais ficar lá, queria sair, tomar um ar fresco. Subiu no dormitório masculino, apanhou sua capa da invisibilidade no malão e desceu rapidamente.

            Logo estava andando pelos corredores do castelo, tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção de nada, nem ninguém. De repente achou uma porta entreaberta no terceiro andar... Nunca tinha visto aquela porta antes, mas sabia que isso era muito comum em Hogwarts. Espiou com medo que visse alguém e viu um lugar muito interessante.

            Na verdade não era uma sala e sim um terraço, uma espécie de varanda grande que dava para ver o campo de Quadribol lá longe sob a noite clara e estrelada que estava fazendo, porém Harry não viu a lua. No terraço havia um gramado que estava praticamente negro com a noite e nas bordas, donde Harry se aproximava cautelosamente, havia flores brancas, que estavam azuladas.

            Harry tinha certeza que estava sozinho naquele terraço, então arriscou tirar a capa para respirar o ar fresco e frio da noite, curtir a vista por um tempo e depois voltar.

            Já haviam passado mais de cinco minutos de pura reflexão quando alguma coisa, ou alguém, agarrou Harry por trás e o arrastou até o canto escuro ao lado da porta, para longe da proteção da sua capa. O garoto não enxergava nada, estava assustadíssimo mas não se arriscava a gritar por socorro até que aquela 'coisa' no mínimo o mordesse.

            Mas ao invés de uma mordida ou de garras peludas e assustadoras, Harry percebeu que se tratava de uma pessoa, alguém maior e mais forte que ele mas sem nome ainda.

            - Quem é?... - arriscou Harry, sussurrando e ofegando.

            Não teve resposta com palavras mas sentiu que a pessoa misteriosa estava cada vez mais próxima, estava agora espremendo o seu corpo contra a parede do canto escuríssimo. Sentia a respiração do estranho e isso estava começando a apavorá-lo. Até que sentiu um toque na testa perto da cicatriz, de algum jeito aquele 'alguém' havia deslizado seu braço para cima e encostado o dedo (ou pelo menos pensava que era um dedo) na sua testa.

            Sentiu que o toque começou a escorregar para o nariz, contornando-o. Era como se o estranho o visse mas ele não. Depois que chegou até a ponta do seu pequeno e redondo nariz, deslizou suavemente até os lábios fazendo Harry soltar um gemido baixo que já não consegui distinguir se era de prazer ou de medo. Por instinto, o garoto tentou afastá-lo de si mas em vão. Foi mais uma vez prensado contra a parede.

            Seu dedo agora contornava os lábios trêmulos de Harry, e cada vez mais o garoto sentia o resto da mão tocar gentilmente em seu rosto, acareciando-o com muito prazer e cuidado. Sentia os dedos alcançarem sua orelha esquerda, sempre brincando com seus contornos faciais.

            Harry sentia seu corpo todo pulsar, suas mãos se mexiam impacientes para retribuir o carinho nos seus braços imobilizados contra os frios tijolos do castelo.

            - Quem... É...? - tentou o garoto abrindo e fechando os olhos e os lábios muito lentamente.

            Agora não tinha dúvidas, eram definitivamente lábios que acabaram de tocá-lo na face. Harry estremeceu e sentiu que os braços fortes que o prendiam contra a parede se afrouxaram, ele pode levantar os seus braços e tocar a cintura, ou pelo menos pensava que era a cintura, desse seu... admirador. Sentia um tecido macio, parecia veludo e o corpo era grande, mas os braços não deixavam que o garoto o tocasse mais do que a cintura.

            Um cheiro doce tomou conta do ar, Harry começou a sentir seu corpo pesado, seus pensamentos agora estavam desfocados e a escuridão se tornou mais confusa do que nunca. Seus olhos lutavam inutilmente para se manter abertos, o sono tomou conta de tudo e antes que pudesse desmaiar nos braços do estranho, murmurou pela ultima vez na noite.

            - Quem... É... Você...?

            _more to come ;]_


	2. c a p í t u l o 2

**C a p í t u l o  D o i s**

            "Ei, Harry! Você tá mesmo pensando em dormir a droga do dia todo?!"

            Harry sentia seu corpo ser sacudido. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu, desfocado, seu amigo Ron debruçado na sua cama, olhando-o com cara de bravo. Esfregou os olhos, procurou pelos óculos em cima do criado-mudo e mais uma vez encarou Ron. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam comicamente despenteados.

            - Bom dia, Ron... - disse Harry sorrindo.

            - Bom dia?! - exclamou seu amigo, levantando-se - São quase uma hora da tarde!!! Sorte sua que é sábado! Você dormiu que nem uma pedra!

            - Quase uma da tarde?! - gritou Harry se levantando num salto - Nossa!

            Em alguns minutos, os dois foram direto para o Salão Principal almoçar. Harry estava se sentindo estranho, nunca havia acordado tão tarde em toda a sua vida. Fora o pequeno detalhe de que não se lembrava de ter ido dormir no dia anterior.

            Sentaram-se perto da Hermione, que não perdeu tempo para passar um sermão em Harry sobre dormir tarde e acordar tarde. Harry ignorou-a, não por maldade, mas o cheiro da comida fez seu estômago roncar, logo começou a se servir.

            Enquanto todos conversavam, Harry comeu em silêncio, sentia-se muito estranho, tinha algumas perguntas em sua cabeça... Então, algo chamou sua atenção na mesa dos professores. Snape mal tinha tocado no seu prato, nem na taça de suco, havia apoiado o queixo em uma das mãos enquanto a outra repousava sobre a mesa. Seus olhos fixos em Harry, mas como sempre, sem expressão alguma. Apenas olhava. Harry não conseguiu suportar o olhar do professor por muito tempo e voltou-se para a comida.

            Quando todos já tinham comido, quando estavam começando a se retirar, Harry lembrou-se de absolutamente tudo que havia acontecido na noite passada. Começou a corar fortemente no meio do Salão Principal, como se tivesse recebido um Berrador inconveniente. Hermione logo notou.

            - Que foi, Harry?

            - Que foi, o que? - perguntou tentando disfarçar.

            - Você ficou vermelho! - comentou Hermione cutucando as bochechas coradas do colega.

            - Não fiquei não! - e se afastou.

            Num dia ensolarado e até quente como aquele, ninguém queria ficar trancafiado no castelo frio. Haviam pessoas espalhadas pelos campos e perto do lago. Os três amigos se acomodaram a alguns metros da margem e ficaram lá. Hermione lia um livro e eventualmente fazia algum comentário. Ron contava uma história que seu irmão Carlinhos havia lhe contado, enquanto Harry olhava para o lago, às vezes ouvindo o colega às vezes não. Estava pensando se queria encontrar aquela pessoa de novo, se queria que anoitecesse logo, se deveria voltar a aquele terraço...

            - O terraço! - Harry exclamou, interrompendo o colega. - Já volto!

            Levantou-se e disparou para dentro do castelo. Subiu algumas escadas e tentou fazer o mesmo caminho que havia feito na noite passada, enquanto corria, torcia para a porta não ter mudado de lugar.

            Pra sua sorte, a porta ainda estava lá, mas dessa vez, fechada. Empurrou-a com as mãos e a abriu devagar, a visão que teve foi completamente diferente. O terraço na verdade era um jardim, estava coberto de plantinhas e flores bonitas. A grama do chão era verde e haviam trepadeiras nas paredes e nas bordas, era realmente bonito, ficou pensando se aquilo não era obra da Professora Sprout.

            Caminhou lentamente pelo gramado e foi para o parapeito como na noite passada, olhou o campo de Quadribol iluminado e com uma porção de pontinhos voando dentro dele. Era o time da Lufa-Lufa treinando. Depois se virou e olhou o jardim, decidiu que iria voltar mais tarde e descobrir quem era aquela pessoa.

            O dia foi lento e comprido, Harry ficou o tempo todo torcendo para que escurecesse logo. Depois para que todos jantassem e por fim, esperou todos irem dormir. Como na noite passada, pegou sua capa e correu para o Jardim, a porta estava exatamente entre aberta como da última vez, entrou devagar, dizendo baixinho:

            - Tem alguém aí?

            Tudo estava tão escuro, Harry estava pensando que só ia conseguir vê-lo se o arrastasse para fora do jardim. De repente, a porta atrás dele se fechou. Harry virou rapidamente e não viu nada, mais uma vez o sentimento de desespero tomou conta do garoto. ele olhava para os lados a procura de alguém mas nada, tudo que via eram sombras das plantas e o contorno do terraço. Então, sentiu sua barriga ser tocada por duas mãos que deslizavam de trás. Harry agarrou os braços do misterioso tentando se livrar e virar para vê-lo mas foi impedido. O corpo do estranho estava colado ao seu, sentiu as mãos subirem em direção ao seu peito, sempre o massageando.

            Harry deixou sua cabeça se encostar, seus olhos se fecharam de prazer, não sabia mais se queria realmente saber quem era, o importante era que achava deliciosos esses encontros no Jardim.  Sentia os lábios do estranho tocarem sua face mais uma vez, suas grandes mãos macias deslizavam por todo o seu corpo e os beijos eram incensáveis.

            O estranho não dizia uma palavra, não fazia um som, era possível apenas ouvir sua respiração. Então, Harry sentiu as mãos se demorarem em seu cinto da calça, logo percebeu que estava sendo despido.

            - Não... - Sussurrou Harry sentindo medo mais uma vez.

            Mas o simples "não" do garoto não foi convincente, sentiu o cinto se perder e suas calças se afrouxarem e caírem sobre seus sapatos. O toque rondava abaixo do seu umbigo passando suavemente pelo elástico de seu calção.

            - Não, não... Não! - Harry empurrou-o com toda a forca que tinha, conseguiu se afastar e quando se virou viu uma sombra correndo para fora do jardim. 

            O mais rápido que pôde, Harry puxou as calças, agarrou a capa e correu atrás. Só podia ouvir passos rápidos ecoando pelos corredores e o perseguiu até onde o som sumira. Olhou em volta e se deu conta que estava perto das masmorras. Desceu até onde costumava ter suas aulas de Poções  e procurou por lá algum sinal como uma porta aberta ou ouvir mais barulho de passos, porém ficou  perdido. Não havia ninguém lá, era melhor que voltasse antes que alguém...

            - Sr Potter, o senhor pode me explicar o motivo desse passeio noturno?!

            Virou-se e viu Snape vestido com um roupão escuro e a ponta da sua varinha iluminada, apontando para sua testa. Harry abaixou o rosto e sentiu-se estúpido por não ter vestido a capa.


	3. c a p í t u l o 3

**C a p í t u l o  T r ê s**

            Agora sim Harry se sentia encrencado. O que iria dizer para Dumbledore o que estava fazendo naquele terraço, praticamente sem calças? A cada coisa horrível que pensava ser sua punição, Harry se afundava na cadeira da sala da professora McGonagal. Snape estava em pé, de costas olhando alguns livros em uma prateleira.

            A porta se abriu com um rangido e a professora entrou com um roupão lilás e com um coque feito as pressas. Olhou séria para Snape depois lançou um olhar de repressão para Harry, que ficou ainda mais cabisbaixo (se é que era possível).

            - Então... - disse a professora sentando em sua cadeira e fazendo um gesto para que Snape sentasse - O que temos aqui? Sr. Potter, o que o senhor estava fazendo no jardim da Professora Sprout? O senhor por acaso sabe que aquele jardim é proibido para estudantes? Aquele jardim é um projeto da Profa. Sprout e do Prof. Snape!

            - Sinto muito, Prof. McGonagal. - disse Harry com muita sinceridade, ele não sabia nada sobre aquele jardim.

            A professora ficou em silêncio olhando para Harry que não a encarava, depois suspirou e se dirigiu ao professor Snape.

            - O que ele estava fazendo?

            Snape pigarreou e olhou para Harry, sério .

            - Eu não sei e não quero saber! - depois tirou do bolso do roupão o sinto de Harry - Eu achei isso lá no jardim.

            Então Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou assustado para Snape. O professor não tinha ido até o jardim! Havia encontrado-o no meio do corredor, como ele podia estar com o seu cinto? Aquilo só podia significar uma única e assustadora coisa...

            - Você... - disse Harry sem voz e pálido.

            Tudo que a Profa. Mcgonagal disse, inclusive a respeito da punição, Harry não conseguiu escutar. Olhava esbabacado para Snape que por sua vez, evitava o seu olhar.

            Voltou para o dormitório se arrastando com o cinto e a capa na mão, já eram quase duas da manhã, deitou-se na cama e tentou dormir sem pensar no que havia acontecido.

            Mais uma vez, Harry foi acordado pelo seu amigo Ron que o sacudia na manhã de domingo. os dois desceram para o salão comunal para encontrar Hermione. Harry estava estranhamente quieto e depois de muito interrogatório dos seus dois amigos, resolveu que deveria contar o que havia acontecido, ou melhor, o que estava acontecendo.

            Foram para fora do castelo e se acomodaram no gramado perto do lago. Ron e Hermione sentaram na frente de Harry e ouviram sua picante história com as bocas abertas e sem conseguir evitar que corassem até parecessem dois tomates.

            - E você... - disse Hermione engolindo seco - Acha que era o... - não conseguia deixar de fazer uma careta a cada palavra - S..Snape?

            - Eu não sei! - disse Harry alto com a voz chorosa, jogando o rosto contra as próprias mãos.

            Ron, por sua vez, encarava o seu amigo com uma cara que nem ele mesmo poderia explicar. Seus olhos estavam meio arregalados e seu rosto tão vermelho quanto o cabelo. Hermione encarava Harry meio séria, nenhum dos dois sabia o que pensar. De repente, Harry levantou o rosto e olhou para seus amigos.

            - O que vocês acham disso? Eu quero dizer... Ignorando o fato de que podia ser o Snape... - disse Harry colocando a língua pra fora num gesto de desgosto total - O que vocês acham disso tudo?

            Os dois desviaram o olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse onde estivesse o Harry, então Ron falou.

            - Quem você achou que poderia ser na hora? Em quem você... Pensou?

            Harry travou. Não tinha conseguido pensar nisso direito, estava tão preocupado em saber quem realmente era que nem pensou em especular alguma coisa. Não sabia quem daquele tamanho poderia atacá-lo daquele jeito... Em quem ele tinha pensado? Quem ele DESEJAVA que fosse? Agora ele não tinha mais tempo pra especular alguma coisa, não parava de pensar no Prof. Snape. Não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça que o provedor de todo aquele prazer que nunca havia sentido antes era o seu odioso professor de Poções. Isso fez Harry estremecer.

            - Eu... Não sei dizer. - disse finalmente, baixando a cabeça mais uma vez.

            - Como não, Harry? - Indagou Ron parecendo abismado - Vem um... uma pessoa e te... agarra em um jardim e você nem se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era?!

            - Eu... Eu...! - tentou Harry desesperado - Ah, você não entenderia!

            - É claro que não! Ninguém poderia entender uma loucura dessa! Harry! - disse antes de respirar fundo - Era um... cara! Um... homem!

            De repente, parecia que só agora Harry tinha percebido isso. Sim, realmente era um homem, ele pode sentir quando percebeu que era tão maior que ele e que sua cintura era larga, suas mãos grandes e fortes. Se levantou rápido parecendo confuso e correu para dentro do castelo, deixando seus dois amigos confusos no gramado, gritando pelo seu nome.

            Perambulou até mais ou menos a hora do almoço, não sentia fome mas vontade de correr e fugir... Então, correu até seus pés o levarem direto para o jardim. A porta estava escancarada e de lá de fora, Harry pode ouvir alguém cantarolando, uma voz fininha e baixa cantarolava uma música que ele não conhecia. Deu alguns passos pra frente e viu a Profa. Sprout com uma roupa de jardineira, um chapeuzinho branco e um avental lilás, com luvas podando uma trepadeira que dava estranhas flores de uma coloração verde claro. Com medo de levar uma bronca, Harry cumprimentou a professora sem por o pé no jardim.

            - Olá Profa. Sprout! - disse acenando, fingindo um sorriso simpático.

            A professora parou de cantarolar e de podar a estranha planta, acenou com a mão desocupada e o cumprimentou. 

            - Olá Sr. Potter. Ouvi dizer que o senhor gostou do meu jardim! - Harry olhou pra baixo. Ia se desculpar quando a professora continuou. - Venha aqui fora! Vou te falar o que eu e o Prof. Snape estamos tentando fazer aqui! Pelo menos o senhor não vai ter que ficar vindo à noite, nas escondidas!

            Harry sentiu-se aliviado de não ter levado uma bronca e topou uma pequena aula de Herbologia. Ficou lá por mais ou menos uma hora, até que a Prof. Sprout lhe ofereceu suco de abóbora. Os dois sentaram-se perto das flores esverdeadas.

            - Que flores são essas? - perguntou o estudante, parecendo curioso.

            - Essas são o resultado de uma poção que o Prof. Snape fez. Antes elas eram azuis claros e cheiravam muito bem durante o dia e a noite, então outro dia o Prof. Snape fez elas ficarem dessa cor, esse verde claro, e ficarem cheirosas apenas durante a noite. Elas servem para fazer uma poção para adormecer muito poderosa. Ele deu um nome muito estranho a elas... Acho que deve ter algo a ver com o nome dos ingredientes, não sei...

            - Qual o nome que ele deu a elas?

            - Terha Rypo.

            - Estranho... - comentou Harry dando um longo gole no seu copo de suco de abóbora.

            Mais dez minutos se passaram e Harry começou a examinar a estranha trepadeira com um nome igualmente esquisito. Acabou descobrindo que presa ao chão, perto da origem da planta, havia uma pequena placa com o nome 'Terha Rypo' e vendo assim escrito, fez Harry lembrar de alguma coisa. Ficou examinando a placa, repetindo o nome na sua cabeça inúmeras vezes até que percebeu, num susto, que o nome da planta era na verdade o seu nome embaralhado.

            - Harry Potter! - gritou o seu próprio nome com cara de puro espanto.

            A professora Sprout ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo quando o sextanista da Grifinória disparou para fora do jardim com um único e determinado objetivo: achar o mestre de Poções, Severus Snape.


	4. c a p í t u l o 4

**C a p í t u l o  Q u a t r o**

            Correndo o mais rápido que podia, Harry sentia o sangue ferver dentro de si. Sentia raiva e mais uma porção de coisas que mal podia explicar. Queria achar a qualquer custo Snape nem que tivesse que procurar durante o dia todo. Já tinha olhado o salão principal, a sala dos professores, sua sala de aula na masmorra e só sossegou quando ameaçou um pequeno aluno do primeiro ano da Sonserina até ele dizer onde era o dormitório do professor.

            Quando encontrou a porta de madeira escura, bateu três vezes com força e disse cheio de coragem.

            - Prof. Snape! Abre a porta!

            Pôde-se ouvir alguns passos pesados e irritados do lado de dentro, o ranger da porta e por último a cabeça do professor sair por uma fresta, parecendo muito aborrecido.

            - Potter, quem você pensa que é para...                       

            - Não quero saber de bobagens! - e empurrou a porta com a mesma força que tinha tirado de não sei onde quando empurrou o seu amante no jardim. Entrou e fechou-a atrás de si.

            Mal era possível adivinhar o que o professor estava penas com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, completamente pasmado com a atitude do seu aluno. Harry estava ofegante mas não havia perdido os olhos de Snape nem por um segundo desde que entrara no quarto. O silêncio foi dono da cena por mais de um minuto até que Harry resolveu quebrá-lo.

            - Era você no jardim. - disse com cautela, ainda encarando o professor.

            Snape pela primeira vez desviou o olhar do garoto que o devorava de perguntas silenciosas e olhou para a janela térrea de seu dormitório, o dia estava acabando e todo o gramado estava dourado. Depois suspirou e olhou mais uma vez para Harry.

            - Sim, era eu... Harry.

            Harry arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à boca. Já tinha suas suspeitas de que era realmente Snape, mas ouvir aquilo daquele jeito fez ele sentir-se tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo apavorado com o prazer que tinha sentido que não conseguiu evitar um choque. Ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos e Snape falou.

            - O que vai fazer agora, heim? - o tom era de provocação, assim como o brilho nos olhos negros do professor.

            O garoto recuou para perto da porta sentindo-se um pouco ameaçado. Depois respirou fundo e disparou a falar.

            - E o que VOCÊ acha estava fazendo?! - gritou furioso - Aquilo...Aquilo é abuso!!! Você JAMAIS poderia ter feito alguma coisa daquela gravidade! - era incrível que mesmo não raciocinando direito Harry se achou falando como sua amiga Hermione - Espere só até Dumbledore saber sobre isso!!!

            Para a surpresa de Harry, Snape soltou uma curta e fria risada.

            - Dumbledore saber disso? Como se você fosse realmente contar alguma coisa pra ele... - agora havia se aproximado mais dois passos de Harry.

            - É claro que vou contar!!! - gritou.

            - EU duvido que você vá contar alguma coisa por um único simples motivo... - estava cada vez mais próximo de seu aluno, deixando o sem escapatória - Você gostou...

            O queixo de Harry caiu e sua cara era de quem havia ouvido o maior absurdo de toda a sua vida. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes até retrucar, inseguro.

            - Nunca! - disse - Nunca! Não gostei de coisa alguma! Senti medo! Tentei afastá-lo, se não se lembra!

            - Tentou me afastar porque queria tirar de você uma coisa que provavelmente está guardando pra alguma garotinha da sua idade... - disse num tom de sarcasmo, quase rindo.

            Harry corou até a morte. Olhou pra baixo e sentiu-se derrotado na discussão. Ficaram em silêncio e Harry manteve sua cabeça baixa até que sentiu que Snape estava tão próximo de si quanto havia ficado nas noites do Jardim.

            - O que você...? - disse Harry tentando se afastar - Saia de perto de mim! - disse ainda muito corado e com uma voz muito chorosa - Eu... Eu grito!

            Dessa vez o professor não conseguiu se conter e deu uma bela e boa gargalhada. Depois voltou seus olhinhos pretos famintos para o aluno encurralado na porta de madeira e levou sua mão até o delicado queixo de Harry. O acariciou e depois partiu para as bochechas, tão brancas agora coradas mas ainda macias e lisas. Aproximou seu rosto do de Harry e lhe deu um breve beijo na face, fazendo o garoto estremecer mais uma vez.

            - Se você não quer que eu continue... - sua outra mão agora procurava pelos botões do casacão da Grifinória desabotoando-os e indo em direção a sua barriga - Diga 'não' que eu deixo você ir embora agora.

            Mais um beijo foi lhe dado agora mais perto dos lábios, Snape estava cada vez mais colado ao corpo de Harry. O casaco preto e pesado já estava no chão e sua camisa branca quase que completamente desabotoada, Snape lhe acariciava o peito e a barriga incessavelmente. O garoto virava o rosto para os lados lentamente, seus olhos mal se mantinham abertos e sua boca estremecia com os lábios abertos, era incapaz de dizer uma só palavra.

            - Não vai dizer nada? - provocou o professor falando-lhe com os lábios quase colados aos de Harry - Heim? Nada...? Nada a declarar? - Havia um sorrisinho irritante no rosto de Snape que dava ao estudante vontade de Estuporá-lo para longe, mas isso era impossível.

            O professor parecia decidido a tirar qualquer palavra de Harry. Levou seu dedo indicador até os lábios de Harry e como na primeira noite, começou a contorná-los. Harry abriu bem os olhos e começou a observas os círculos invisíveis que faziam seu corpo todo tremer. Não queria que ele ficasse fazendo aquilo com o dedo, estava cansado de ser manipulado, queria que ele fosse 'direto ao assunto', já que era isso mesmo que ia acontecer... Em vão tentou beijar seu professor, mas este desviou e riu.

            - Não... - estava se divertindo, abaixou a mão e voltou a acariciá-lo no corpo. Chegou tão perto a ponto de seus narizes se encostarem. Harry abria e fechava a boca olhando para os lábios de Snape, só esperando o beijo. - Você tem que dizer... - falou Snape movendo os seus lábios de um jeito que parecia estar beijando uma parede de vidro que os separava. Harry não conseguia conter a tremedeira que tomava conta de todo o seu corpo, tentou se mexer, tentou beijá-lo de surpresa por três minutos, três minutos de tortura até que falou, finalmente.

            - Me... Me... Me beija...

            Mas havia terminado de falar e Snape avançou enérgico com um beijo caloroso. As mãos de Harry finalmente estavam livres permitindo-o que se enroscasse no pescoço do professor que logo o carregou com facilidade para trás da porta onde estava a sua cama.

                                                                                                                                 **Fim**

**FIM! E aí, gostaram? Não? Eca! Acharam horrível, sem graça, mal escrito, tosco?? Ligue para 0800 – 006900 e reclame que a Flame Incorporation do Brasil vai cuidar de vir até a minha casa e me matar por ter escrito essa FIC horrorosa!!!**

**Caso contrário, que bom que você gostou! :]**


End file.
